Three Love Triangles?
by X-treme SR
Summary: Sonic or Shadow? Who is Amy truly in love with? Shadow or Knuckles? Who does Rouge's heart belong to? Amy or Rouge? Does Shadow even have any love interests in them both? Are there really any love triangles? You decide...
1. Saving Two Lives In One Day

**THREE LOVE TRIANGLES?**

---

**CHAPTER 1**

**Saving Two Lives In One Day**

**---**

_"__**O**__h Soooooooooooniiiiiiiiic!" Amy called aloud running towards her hero in Emerald Coast Beach._

_He stood in the shore watching the sea as the waves came up to the surface getting the tips of his shoes wet. Something was wrong about Amy's hero, he looked... different._

_"Sonic?" she asked with a worried expression on her face._

_She walked right next to him looking out to the open water. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains causing the sky to turn orange with light red. The clouds, seemed like cotton candy being puffy and the color of soft pink that made Amy's mouth water._

_"Oh Sonic, do you think this is... romantic?" she asked blushing._

_There was silence. Amy didn't get a response and turned towards her blue hero._

_"Sonic, did you hear what I just said?" she asked._

_Then she noticed that her blue hero, wasn't blue, but black and red. She saw that it wasn't Sonic at all._

_"SHADOW!?" She asked in surprise._

_The ebony hedgehog faced towards her slowly and smiled a way that made Amy's heart melt. He walked up behind her and pulled her into a hug._

_"Hello my beloved princess." he whispered in her ear._

_Amy couldn't move, she couldn't speak nor think. Inside her, she was actually enjoying what her crush's look-alike was doing to her. She blushed slightly as her heart started racing._

_"Oh Shadow." Amy whispered with her eyes closing._

_She could feel his warmth, and his soft, fluffy chest fur on her back. She slowly opened her eyes, placing her hand over one of his arms that wrapped themselves around her neck, but she felt nothing._

_"Wh--what?" she looked behind her._

_She saw Shadow right there, still hugging her, but she could also see through him. He started to disappear with the scenery going with him. He unwrapped his arms around her and took a step back with a sweet smile._

_"Amy..." he called out to her in a whisper._

_"Amy..." he called out again._

_"Wait Shadow! What's going on here?" she asked reaching for him, but all she caught was air._

_He called out to her again, "Amy... wake up... wake up... you're dreaming..." then everything turned black._

_The only thing Amy could hear was a whisper from the wind._

_"...Amy..."_

**XXX**

"SHADOW!" Amy screamed tossing and turning then fell off her bed with a thump waking her up.

She was sweating and breathing heavily, then calmed down, knowing what it was.

She sighed, "Just another dream." she told herself getting up. She yawned, stretching out her arms. "That's the third time this week! Why am I getting so much dreams on Shadow lately?" she asked herself glancing at the clock.

It was only nine in the morning.

Amy yawned again walking to the curtains and pushing them aside letting the sun through the window, lighting her room. She opened the window to let in the fresh smell of moist morning air.

"Seems like it's gonna be another beautiful day!" she chirped heading to her closet and picking out her everyday wear.

When she picked her usual red and white dress with matching boots and a headband to go along with it, she went straight to the bathroom for her morning shower. After stripping down and getting the water temperature just right, Amy entered the shower, feeling the steaming water pour on her pink fur. The heat relaxed her. Closing her eyes slowly, enjoying her privacy while rubbing her arms, smearing the moisture.

She smiled cheerfully, continuing to mind her own business, daydreaming about her beloved Sonic and picturing his handsome face, it soon was all turning into nothing but a blur, then a picture on her hero's dark self came into view.

Amy shot her eyes open far and wide. "Why am I thinking about Shadow so much lately?" she scowled to herself. _"It feels like I'm being haunted with his images."_ she thought, turning off the shower water, not feeling like taking her usual shower anymore.

After getting dry and dressed, she headed out the door. "I think I'll head to the market... as always." She decided, heading to where the Station Square super market was located.

**XXX**

"Ungh..." Rouge groaned walking into the living room already dressed in her everyday purple jumpsuit.

"Seems you're not the morning type." said a low, mysterious voice up ahead.

She yawned and lifted her head, "Not really Shadow. I'm a bat after all." she responded stretching her arms high in the air showing her perfect soft curbs, but Shadow didn't pay no mind.

He was laying down on the couch that he called his 'bed' and just woken up.

"Any plans for today?" she asked walking to the kitchen.

"Not any." he responded getting up and following her.

She opened the fridge to see what could be for breakfast, "Well, today Club Rouge'll be open as usual week days. We're low on wine, so could you go to the grocery store and get some?" she asked pulling out a jug of milk and a pack of eggs.

"Why can't you?" Shadow asked seriously, but sarcastically.

Rouge smiled slyly. "Let's just say, I have plans of my own."

Shadow scoffed, knowing that she would go to Angel Island and flirt with her, 'not-so-secret-crush', Knuckles.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You just can't stop toying with him. Can you?" he asked leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

Rouge did a playful glare. "He's cute when he get's embarrassed. Plus... I haven't gotten my hands on that emerald of his in a looonnng time." Rouge took out a pan from the cupboard.

Shadow just rolled his, knowing that she already had an interest in him since it was pretty obvious. "You're a good liar Rouge. But just not good enough for me."

Rouge smirked at him, "My my Shadow. Your right about that. But I wouldn't call it lying... just hiding the true facts." she winked at him, placing the pan on the stove and turning it on high. "Why not we keep it secret between us. alright?" she did her sexy trademark smile at Shadow.

He just scoffed again. "Hmpf."

She started to crack the eggshells with a fork and plopped them in the pan that was now heating up by the stove. "Well, I also havta' do some clean up around the club, so just go and get the supplies we need."

Shadow only returned to his serious face and slightly nodded, "Fine." he responded and dashed off.

Everything was now silent as Rouge started cooking her sunny-side-up eggs. While she was doing this task, she was pondering. Pondering about 'her' Knuckles. She smiled evilly picturing his face on one of the eggs in her mind.

Suddenly, a flashback appeared in her thought. It was when she was locked up in a safe in Prison Island. Less than five seconds on the timer that would explode the whole island, including herself, and all hope lost for her. But... there was still hope when she saw a green flash of light before her. And there stood an ebony black hedgehog.

Her first real hero, the one who let her live so Knuckles would save her later once again. Rouge had to admit that Shadow was her life-savior there. She thought that she could handle anything by herself until that moment, and that was the only time she admitted that she really needed help.

Rouge sighed at the memories. "It only seemed like yesterday." she said to herself.

She looked up at the ceiling in wonder. Then, a picture on the same hedgehog who saved her in Prison Island, and multiple times, appeared in her mind.

"Shadow." she whispered.

Suddenly, the smell of burnt eggs entered her nose. "Oh, Shoot!" she scolded returning to reality.

She quickly threw the burned sunny-side-up eggs in the trashcan, getting frustrated with her thoughts. She tossed the pan in the sink, loosing her appetite.

"That's it! I'm gonna brighten my mood!" She told herself exiting out of Club. Rouge and started to flap her powerful, ebony wings and gained flight. She now soared sky-high, heading toward Angel Island.

Though, she forgot one thing before she left. Turning the stove... off.

**XXX**

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was just doing my every Monday agenda, going to the Station Square Super Market to get some supplies like milk, cheese, bread, the kind of basic stuff. After I got everything I needed, I waited in line in cash register line 13, I know, an unlucky number, but hey, it was the shortest there was. It's usually busy here in weekday mornings for people getting some donuts for breakfast and coffee for work. I was pulling out my money, until I felt a cold, round, metal behind my head.

I quickly knew it was a gun. I decided to use my trusty Piko-Piko Hammer, but before I could even move a muscle, that person, lifted me up off the ground and leaned me against the wall with a lot force. And this guy was HEAVY! I gotta glimpse of him. He seemed pretty tall, like six feet or taller, and his whole body, even his face was covered in black, well, except for the eyes, duh.

"Let me go you big jerk!" I demanded struggling to loosen his grip.

I was strong, but the guy's weight was harsh! It was like he weighed a dozen tons! But around his height, that couldn't be true. I'd say over two-hundred, but that doesn't matter at this time right now.

"Give me all your money and this chick won't die! Seems there's been a shortage of hot babes, and we don't wanna loose another!" the man ordered to the cash register guy.

Okay, I had to admit, I like it that he thought I was cute, but that name... 'chick'? The heck. It sounded like a cheap name for girls. I was thinking of complaining to him, but decided to shut my loud mouth for an exchange for my own life.

Everyone was at first screaming, but when they saw the gun, everything in the store was silent with every person in sight with their hands up in surrender. I could see that he had some buddies with him with bigger guns pointing at the people. The cash register man slowly pushed some buttons to open the register and took out a plastic bag.

"Hurry up grandpa!" the guy who had me hostage yelled putting more weight on me.

I could hardly breath! Seriously, he needs to loose some pounds! The register guy then started to tremble, but did as he was told. I was just laying with my front body against the wall, helpless.

How pathetic, If I just pulled out my hammer quicker, then maybe this whole gang would already have been pancakes. I wheezed, and tried gasping for air. I turned my head slowly to see the guy that was threatening me, but he didn't allow it and pulled me off the wall and pushed me back against it, and _**that**_, hurt!

When the register guy was done, and was about to hand it to one of the gangsters, I heard a familiar voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone turned their heads to face the owner of the voice, and I did too. There he was, Soni-- wha? SHADOW? I was surprised that it wasn't my 'hero', but my hero's twin so called the Ultimate Life form. Though, either way, I was glad he was here.

"Sh--a--dow. He--lp!" I managed to squeak out between breaths.

"Shut up woman!" the guy said pushing the gun harder in my head.

Everyone stared in awe at Shadow, he just came out of nowhere to save me! Or not. Shadow acted all so calm, it just pissed me off. And yes, the same downward smile, serious eyes, that nonchalant expression. He walked up to me and the gang like he was just passing through.

"Let that girl go." he said calmly.

Yeah. He just called me a girl when he actually knows who I am. That stubborn black hedgehog.

The man behind me chuckled evilly, "So you're Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form eh'? You don't look so tough like we've heard. Boy's, beat em'." he ordered.

They did as they were told and surrounded Shadow.

"You are foolish enough to think you can harm me. I'm giving you one last warning. Again, let her go." Shadow repeated his order sounding a little impatient.

At least he didn't say 'that girl' again. I just continued to stare at the gangsters closing in on Shadow. I was just a little worried about him seeing how many gangsters he has to deal with.

I silently counted, and I continued to count in my thoughts, '_17, 18, 19...plus the one who's putting his weight on me, that made 20. Wha--ow.'_

I was now getting more worried if Shadow could handle all of these guys. Like, if he was focusing with one guys attack and dodging it, another could hit him without noticing. I wished him luck in my thoughts. I think he was going to need it anyway.

Then, after a moment of silence, and the people slowly backing away from the circle so they wouldn't get in the way for another hostage, or so I think, all of the black dressed gangsters charged for Shadow, who stood in the center with a red grocery basket beside him.

"Eat this!" yelled a short, fat gangster putting his knife in stabbing position and aiming for what I could see, his chest?

Well, I couldn't see anything but a dog pile of black getting on top of each other and trying to place their weapons in Shadow's flesh. The guy behind me, was cheering them on.

"Common' kill that black furred sonofvabitch!" okay, this guy didn't have any manners.

Where are his parents? Or did he learn such talk and manner from them. I heard battle cries, moans of pain, punches, kicks, violence. Then, the heavy weight on me, was gone. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath as I slowly turned to see what just happened. There before me, stood Shadow, my hero for the day. And the guy who was smashing me to death, laying on the floor, unconscious... or dead.

"Shadow? How did you-- what about the others?" I asked a little worried thinking Shadow killed them, I mean, knowing Shadow, he was a pretty violent type of guy.

He just crossed his arms and did his 'Hmpf' nudging his head a little at the direction where the criminals were. I looked to see, a black dog pile of guys, unconscious... or dead.

"You, you didn't kill them... did you?" I asked gasping a little.

I was surprised at how quickly Shadow dealt with the punks. He walked up to them and went inside the pile of unconscious or dead men, coming out holding the red grocery store basket with him. There was a loud cheer from the people who were there to see the whole thing. I just sat there, trembling, a little surprised at what just happened.

He walked up to me. "No, there not dead... yet." that last word made me shutter.

He faced towards the register guy who looked pleased with the work. Shadow did. "They won't be unconscious long. It would be wise if you have already called the police." Shadow warned and walked up to the register man and placed the basket on the table.

The man smiled brightly, "Since you saved us, and your friend over there, I will let you take these items for free. You don't need to pay, after the good deed you did."

Shadow shook his head. "No. I'd rather pay." he spoke and took out some dollar bills, I was guessing all of it since he just said he didn't like carrying money around.

The man shrugged and scanned the items. For me, I caught my breath and slowly stood up, sighing in relief that the worst was over. I looked over towards Shadow, who was just collecting the plastic bags with his, stuff. I guess he saw me looking at him and faced me with those... red eyes. I mean he faced me with his usual frown type look! I just stared at him back, but with no emotion, I just stared at his eyes. I didn't even know it, until now.

I glared at him and faced my back, crossing my arms and started to walk away. I think I heard Shadow say his 'Hmpf', but I ignored it. But still, I haven't thanked him yet for saving me. I continued to ponder, thinking about it until I made my mind. I was going to keep under control and use all my patience with him and try to thank, apologize, and invite him to tea for returning the favor.

Maybe even try to start some good conversations. I decided to leave my groceries, and I waited until he was out of sight, then I started to follow him.

**XXX**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow was walking down the street heading back to Club Rouge. As soon as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a faint call of his name, but he ignored it thinking it was the people from the store who wanted to thank him from saving them.

_'Why do they have to be so grateful? I just beat up some violent humans, and here they come, running over to just thank me. I didn't do much of anything anyway.' _he thought continuing his strides.

Amy was trying to catch up running as fast as she could. It was good that the streets were empty so she could easily spot Shadow.

_'Gosh, he's quick!'_ she complimented in her mind.

She then turned the corner, seeing the black and red hedgehog waiting to cross the street. She slowly walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Shadow slowly faced her with no emotion of excitement, only his usual expression.

"Oh, it's you... Amy Rose." Shadow greeted is his usual serious voice, and face.

"Um, Shadow, I just wanted to say...uh..." she was struggling to let her words out.

But for her, it was complicated to apologize or say thank you to anyone except her close friends. The walk sign lit up and Shadow proceeded to walk, ignoring what Amy was going to say.

"Hey! Shadow, wait up!" Amy called catching up beside him.

"What is it. I have some important business to take care of." he responded with a low tone.

_'Hmpf... he still acts like the same old Shadow.' _Amy thought crossing her arms and pouting cutely at him.. "Well, I just wanted to... thank you for saving me from those... jerks over there."

Shadow faced towards her with his serious face. "Not a problem." was all he said facing back straight ahead.

"_At least he responded."_ Amt though with a small smile coming on.

"And also I wanted to... a-pol-o-gi-ze of-how-rude-I-was-back-there!" she struggled, and left off stringing her words together.

"Whatever. Drop it okay." Shadow responded without any care.

"_He's just the exact opposite of Sonic." _Amy thought with a low giggle.

Shadow realized her strange behavior. He faced towards her and stopped in his tracks. "What's funny?" he asked coldly.

Amy barley noticed his cold glare. "Oh nothing really. It's just you and Sonic look almost completely alike, but act almost completely different!" she started to laugh aloud.

He could see nothing humorous about it. He just scoffed and continued to walk, ignoring the cute, pink female hedgehog. Amy caught up to him. "Can you just leave me alone?" he asked, trying to hold his impatience.

"Fine-fine! But before I do. I just want to invite you sometime at my house. You can come whenever you want. Just for paying you back from earlier. And when you helped me many times before that." she smiled sweetly.

Shadow saw her smile. It looked so innocent, that he had to agree. "I'll do so when I get the time." he told her quickly.

"Alright. See you some other time." Amy said her good-bye and headed off.

"Hey, Amy." Shadow called out to her.

Amy turned towards him. "What?"

"What is my purpose for coming over?"

"For some cake and tea of coarse!"

"... I don't eat cake."

"What! Really?" Amy was surprised. Shadow was the first and maybe the only person Amy met who didn't like the taste of cake. "Well, how about tea?"

"What kind of tea?" he asked suspiciously, continuing to walk with Amy again beside him.

"Anything you want! I have about a dozen different types of tea. Like green tea, white tea. china tea, chai tea, any type of tea."

Shadow smirked. "I'm surprised a young girl like you has much items."

Amy placed her hands on her waist, with a bit of disappointment. "I'm not a little girl. I'm twelve years-old. And you're what? Fifty?"

Shadow didn't show anger or disappointment. "I don't age. Remember?"

Amy looked a bit surprised. "Well, when's your birthday?"

Shadow looked towards her, a bit confused for an odd reason that made Amy wonder. "... I don't have one."

"Everyone's gotta have a birthday!" she said between laughs.

Shadow didn't like how she was taking things. "It's true." he mumbled.

Amy stopped her laughing, trying to act mature. She did feel a bit sorry for Shadow not even knowing his birthday. "I'm... sorry." she said acting serious.

Shadow turned towards her. "At least you understand that." Shadow stated with a nod and a slight smirk.

Amy thought that the grin on him was actually... cute. They continued to walk together on the sidewalk, talking about unimportant, everyday things, but it seemed that Amy always had to start each conversation.

Soon, she started to enjoy herself chatting with him, what it seemed, her newest friend. She felt... happy around him, and she was glad that she was getting along with the dangerous, 'dead' serious, Ultimate Life form.

**XXX**

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

Okay, to be honest, I was the one who started this nasty fight. I was just teasing Knuckles about taking the Master Emerald behind his back like always, and... well you know how gullible he is. Yeah, he attacked me with his gigantic fist and plunged me to the ground. That... is no way to treat a lady.

Well, you know me, I got him back by kickin' his guts and sent him flying about...1, 2, 3... approximately 11 stories high. Well, I couldn't really tell since the bright sun just came outta nowhere. I thought it was gonna be a cloudy day... my bad then.

Well, as soon as Knuckles landed with a thud, that shook the ground... okay, first... man do I have strong sexy legs or what!? And today, Knuckles had two bad enemies, me, n' gravity. Ouchie, that thud's gotta hurt! He got back up and came right up at me.

I dodged all his so called tough punches, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. He then played a trick on me and used both his fists, one aiming for my gorgeous face, and one on my sexy hip. I dodged the hip one, but barley had time to doge the face, so I just turned my head to the right, and he hit that instead. It sent me flying outta Angel Island to down below, the city of Station Square. Jeez, that Knuckles sure is strong to send me flying here. I was impressed, but at the same time, pissed.

I think I fell into a little beauty sleep since Knuckles punch was too strong. I just continued to fall, and then I fell on something bumpy, but soft and warm. I looked to see, and then I was surprised to see that it was Shadow, but I was sitting on his... you don't wanna know, let's just say I fell on something that can make him sense my big, beautiful butt. I quickly got off him, wiping off the dust on my fashionable suit.

"Well, it's a surprise to meet you... like this Shadow." Shadow was coughing slightly, but recovered and stood up rubbing his... where I fell on him.

Fine! I'll tell ya if your that curious. I fell on his face. His nose! Yeah, he sniffed my butt, and it smelled good so leave it that way! Well, okay, all butts smell-- oh, I'll just shut up. Anyway, I noticed that pink hedgehog was with him. I saluted in a flirty two finger way.

"Long time no see sweetie. You've been wasting your precious time chasing that blue boy instead of looking for more valuable things like jewelry?" I teased.

"Where the heck did you come from, a twin Rouge sent from the gods? I can't even stand the original." Amy came with a come back.

I smirked. She was a good. "Well, maybe the 'gods' sent another one since the 'original' one was so gorgeous, and just needed more glamour in the world."

I could see that pink girl's eyes catch fire with her giving me a death glare. I just glared right back.

Shadow then just shoved some plastic bags in front of my face. "Here's the wine you asked me to get." He then looked at me up and down.

"_He's check'n me out!"_ I thought secretly, posing to him.

"You've been fighting with that echidna again." he finally spoke out.

I plopped to the ground in my mind. Seriously! This guy is the only man I know who doesn't check out the girls beautiful face and hot bodies... like me. Hey, I have the right to brag about it. I worked hard to get in a body like this.

The guys should enjoy these types of bodies! I had to be on a strict diet and avoid carbs, and I also did a lot of kick-boxing, so I could show off my sexy legs. And yes, I shave them every time I take a shower.

Alright! I'm going too far! I don't shave cause my legs are fury with tan colored fur! I mean hello! I'm a bat! The only flying mammal here! Shaving are for those humans. Girls gotta shave. It's a lady-- I'm going too far!

Well, as me and annoying pinky where continuing to give each other death glares. I guess Shadow could see flames surrounding us. He interrupted our starring contest by doing a fake cough, or I think it was. But that little pink gal really just... **Pisses Me Off**! She sure has an attitude problemo'.

Well, anyway, it seems that pink girl and I ignored his 'fake' coughing and continued to give death glares to each other with the flames rising by the second. Just then, Shadow walked in between us, giving me a sort of scowl. I knew he was thinking that I should act more appropriate due to me being six years older than that pink she-devil. But what really bothered me was that it seemed like he was on her side.

**XXX**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you let her go that easily Shadow!" Rouge yelled in complete fury.

Shadow glanced at her with a scowl. "Well you weren't taking it maturely yourself." he responded.

"Still! Why did you let her get the last bite outta me!?"

"Because you started it."

"I did not!"

"You did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Your acting like a spoiled brat." Shadow mumbled, continuing to walk down the side-walk with Rouge walking beside him.

"Well you just pressed my buttons there!" Rouge was still flaming away.

Shadow grumbled under his breath, then replying to Rouge's comment. "Well at least I took it more maturely than you. If you call yourself a lady, then start acting like one already."

That shut Rouge's mouth. There was silence between the two of them, with Shadow sensing that he just exploded her last nerve and that she was trying to think of a good comeback. But he made a good point, even Rouge secretly agreed that she had to mature more now, but she would have never admit it in front of any living being. With Shadow thinking that he made her think he had said a put down, he sighed, not saying anything and walked on.

Rouge gave his words he said a replay_: '"Well at least I took it more maturely than you. If you call yourself a lady, then start acting like one already.'" _She repeated his saying over and over, until she couldn't hold back and blurted it out. "Fine! I admit I don't act as mature as a real lady woulda' done it! There, happy!?"

Shadow, went speechless, never expecting to here those words pass her lips so smoothly.

"And don't you dare tell a single soul about this Shadow, otherwise, I'd kill the life outta ya." Rouge threatened.

Shadow slightly chuckled, which surprised Rouge, with him rarely smiling, and now it's jumped on to laughing. He then soon stopped. "Fine." he said back in his serious voice.

**XXX**

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

The bag I was carrying was starting to get on my nerves due to the sound of wine bottles clanging together and the plastic bag making those popping noises. I then heard sirens and out from the street came three fire trucks, and several police and ambulance cars.

"There's been a tragedy. As it seems." Shadow said as he walked up beside me as we both watched the fire cars go by.

They turned the corner, where we were heading.

"Oh no." I whispered, and ran ahead of Shadow dropping the bag of wine.

I didn't care if the bottles broke of not, I just knew what happened, I sensed that I just knew what was happening.

"Rouge! What are you doing?" he called out to me, but I didn't pay attention.

When I turned the corner, there I saw one of the worst things I've seen. My club, was burning down. I didn't waste time to just stare. I needed to get a few things in there. I ran towards the giant blaze, and every second I got closer, I felt the heat building up inside of me and the fire in my face.

"No! Stop!" Shadow called out running after me, but I continued to run into the club.

When I entered the burning building, I could see everything I owned, burning in flames. My eyes just watched in horror.

_'Why is this happening to me?' _I asked myself, but ignored my thoughts and the flames and went straight to my headquarters before the upstairs burned down.

When I entered, I saw all my furniture, being burned up in flames. My bed, the nightstand, my wardrobe, everything except...

"The safe!" I cried out, running towards it.

It was a good thing that this baby was fire proof and that I was smart to put it no where near anything or under anything. I quickly just grabbed it, not caring about the rest of the things I was leaving behind because they were already up in flames.

I hurried to reach downstairs, but I barley managed to touch my toe to the first step, as fire started to now flare the whole staircase and all of it started to tumble down, and I fell down with it. I screeched as loud as I could. This was one of the first times I could remember being scared and me even admitting it.

I finally landed on the floor with a loud crash, I couldn't feel anything, anything but pain. I felt death taking over me, I slowly opened my eyes to see a giant hole that lead up to my bedroom. But that hole seemed to be covered up with Knuckles' face. I felt all dizzy, thinking that I would die, so I just whispered that face's name, thinking that it would be my last word that I would speak.

I then heard faint sounds in the background of the flaming blaze, thinking it was a dream. I heard my name being called out by the voice who I saw everyday. I slowly loosened my clutch on the safe, and whispered his name.

"... Shadow..."

**XXX**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Shadow heard Rouge's screams and without second thoughts, ran into the blazing building. He didn't want to loose another friend like before. When he got to her headquarters, he started to search.

"Rouge! Answer me! Where are you! Rouge!" Shadow called, but there was no response.

He was now getting worried for the first time and decided to check the living room, but it was difficult since the furniture that was tumbled was in the way and he couldn't jump, or he'd catch fire. But he managed to barge through with his useful Chaos Spears. He went over to the couches calling her every breath he took.

He checked the kitchen and her bedroom, her closet, even the bathroom. There was no sign of her, but he didn't give up that easily. He then went back and leaped downstairs avoiding the already burned-down stairs with fire and checked the entry way, but before he did, he heard moaning close by.

"Rouge!" He called out and followed the voice of his ally.

It came from underneath the ruined staircase. Shadow quickly threw the burned wood aside, to find his closest friend, laying there, unconscious. There she was. Her arms were loosely wrapped around a safe. He could see that she was bleeding and burnt on some parts of her body. With the fire catching her clothes, he whisked the flames away and lifted her up out of the floor.

He decided to also bring the safe she held, thinking some important papers from the government were in there, or the chaos emerald she stole from the museum a couple weeks ago. He was then heading out, hearing the sirens and men yelling. It was already difficult getting in, but getting out with his hands full, would be the real challenge. He heard Rouge moan in agony.

"_Don't worry. You'll be okay."_ he thought, hoping Rouge could tell what he was thinking.

He felt for any soft parts of the floor or any creaks and went around it. After awhile, he could feel his head getting dizzy. He was breathing in too much smoke. But he continued on with his only thought was the get him and Rouge to safety.

He then saw the exit, and felt relieved and headed out, but then a window glass shattered due to the rising temperature of the heat. Shadow dodged most of the pieces, but some ripped through his skin and he started to bleed. But it wasn't too serious .

He reached the door and kicked it open revealing the fresh, cold air and brighter than fire, sun. He was more than grateful to finally get out of the heating blaze.

Shadow was already feeling too lightheaded, and it was getting harder and harder for him too breath. He then went too dizzy to even stand and clasped to the hard ground, unconscious.

**XXX**

Shadow finally gained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes to see a white wall ceiling in front of him. He was then fully awake and wondered what happened after he fell unconscious, if Rouge was okay, and where he was. He then saw a young raccoon woman wearing a white nurse uniform with her black and brown locks tied together in a bun.

"Don't move. Just stay calm and breath slowly." she commanded in a soft voice.

Shadow needed his questions answered. He tried to speak, but he only coughed out a drop of blood mixed with saliva. The nurse held him down and placed a breathing tube over his mouth and nose.

"It's okay, your at the hospital so just relax." she informed, but didn't make Shadow less tense.

"R--Rouge..." he asked hoarsely.

"You mean that bat gal? She's in the emergency room being taken care of since she has some serious injuries. I don't know if... she'll make it though." she answered, speaking her final words slowly. She than sat down next to him that made him feel uneasy since she was a bit too close.

She smiled sweetly, "Other than that, I saw you bring her outta that burning building. That was a very brave thing you did. Most would of just let the fire fighters handle it, but you... you're different than the others."

Shadow didn't know how to act. His breathing suddenly went normal and he could finally breath in air without problems. He took off the tube and breathed in the free air. The nurse continued to smile innocently.

Her eyes widened as she realized who she was speaking to. "Hey You--you're Shadow the Hedgehog!" she almost screamed in excitement.

Shadow gave her a look. "And who cares if I am?" he asked carelessly.

The nurse only blushed. "Oh, no reason. I just found out." she said with a hint of slyness in her tone.

Shadow suddenly felt like something was about to happen and he wouldn't like it. He was still a little tired from what happened, and it seemed like the heat took away most of his energy. He slowly closed his eyes.

"_**The**__ Shadow the Hedgehog. __**The**__ Ultimate Life form who saved the world more then twice! __**The**__ dark, mysterious sexy midnight black hedgehog!"_ The nurse thought to herself with a grin as she stood up from her chair and bent down towards the black hedgehog to make her move.

She was certainly an insane young lady who seemed obsessed with the dark hero. After a few moments of Shadow falling to sleep, he suddenly felt the air in front of his face becoming warm. He sensed something in front of him, and shot his eyes open to see the nurse right in front of him about a inch away from his face. She got startled and jumped back.

"What were you doing?" Shadow asked.

The nurse snapped her head in all directions looking for something, for no reason. She didn't answer.

"Hey, I asked you what you were doing. If you were going to--" he was cut of with the same breathing tube forcefully being pushed on his cheeks.

'Courtesy' of the female raccoon nurse.

She was a of a sudden jumpy and nervously excited. "Don't move! Don't speak! Stay calm! Breath normally! You'll Live! Don't speak! Stay calm! You're not gonna die!" she barked out orders out of control repeating them. _"Dang! I was so close too!" _She cursed to herself, still snapping out repeated orders.

Shadow now was very confused what happened to her all of a sudden, but he just laid there since there was nothing more he could do at the meantime. He still wondered why she was so close to him earlier, and cursed silently.

To be continued...

_**On the Next Chapter: Shadow finally gets some sleep after the crazy nurse leaves him alone. And for a violent person such as himself, he has a sort of romantic dream, about Amy Rose...**_

**AN: Thanx a million to everyone who read this and reviewed in the past. Now for those who are new, go to the poll and pick your favorite couple and love triangle you want at the end of this story. **

**I wonder if I put enough drama for this for the ladies, or too much of it for the men. I know it was a lil' freaky but hey, I ain't good with the drama much. R&R and tell me what you think of it.**

**Until The Next Chap**

**X-treme **


	2. Inviting To Stay At Amy's Place

**CHAPTER 2**

**Inviting To Stay At Amy's Place**

--

**WARNING: This Chapter contains more Shadamy**

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_**I**_t was about time that crazy raccoon woman had left me in peace. She was all around me for half an hour, making me tempted to just strangle her. That was how exhausting she was. After she left me in peace, I laid down to close my eyes and try to let sleep overcome me since it was my favored thing to surrender to. Besides, I was going to fall unconscious about a hundred times, but that psycho nurse would not allow me even in the slightest.

And now, I was asleep, in my own world now. That nobody can enter without my permission. Just like the gates of heaven and hell, only opening up to weather or not you've been a hero or villain. Just like that.

**XXX**

_"Oh Shaaaaaaaaaaadooooooooow!"_

_I turned around, and saw that bubbly pink hedgehog who was overly obsessed with my worst enemy, Amy Rose. She came running up to me. When I thought she was going to hug me, I flinched, preparing to become pulp. But she only just stood along side me, looking for into the distance straight ahead._

_I looked in that direction, with me seeing one of the most fascinating sceneries I've seen in a while's time. The sky was an orange color with light red streaks to give it passion, and the setting sun slowly disappearing behind the mountains that stood tall behind a calm beach that can set any suitable romance._

_"Oh Shadow, do you think this is... romantic?" Amy asked, blushing for an unreasonable question._

_I looked down at her, a bit of a misunderstanding was written across my face._

_She looked at me with her dark jade green eyes. "Shadow, did you hear what I just said?" she asked._

_I couldn't understand why she was treating me the same way like that annoying blue hedgehog. She was the one who was going 'gaga' over him. Not I. It seemed that I could never understand that pink hedgehog with a delightful personality._

_But as soon as I was about to answer her request, she suddenly just... laid her head on my shoulder. She then slipped her hand in mine with her other free one, slowly sliding up, then down on my arm. I didn't have any ideas on what she was planning. Her change of person was too sudden._

_"Oh Shadow, you dummy." she then giggled and started to bring my other free arm around her... waist ._

_"What the hell are you--" she then cut me out with a small lip-lock, or what was it called, a kiss._

_As soon as I realized what she done, she broke the lip-lock. I was to flabbergasted on what she just did. But for some reason... which was the thing I couldn't stand and hated so much at this time... I, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form... had enjoyed it._

_A small sneer then crept across my face. The look on her face told me that she knew that I had enjoyed that kiss. _

_She then gave me a erotic grin. "I knew you would've like that... my prince." she whispered in my ear._

_Her voice was low and soothing to hear. But what was bothering me, was that I was surrendering... to her._

**XXX**

I jumped up with a cold sweat, lightly panting as if I was just in a short race with the blue hedgehog and running at full speed to lead myself to victory. Why did I waken so sudden? Though it was unknown at the time. My breathing had calmed as I placed a hand over my forehead to see if I had any sort of fever: No high temperature.

I just laid back down, this time in control of my form, and slowly turned my head towards the clock.

12:46 a.m.

Odd. That would only mean I've been slumbering for several minutes. I looked up at the plain ceiling, closing my eye-lids, awaiting for sleep to overtake me once again. But this time, it didn't happen.

"Shadow?" I heard a young female voice say.

With me assuming that it was that female raccoon nuisance, I shot up and gave a death glare towards the entrance to where I heard the direction of the youthful feminine voice. "How much must you be a burden woman! I'm trying to get some sleep!" I almost yelled in frustration... but I was then wishing that I could have taken it back.

It wasn't that irritating nurse. It was the pink hedgehog with jade eyes and who was overly in romantic emotion with that blue faker, and the girl in my last dream, Amy Rose. She looked at me with her large eyes, not being able to speak any vocabulary. We continued to stare surprisingly at each other, with her making a fake type of cough.

"Um." she began.

I was the one who snapped at her on accident with me overly assuming for her to be another person. I just looked away, trying to think of a conversation.

"Amy Rose, why are you here?" I asked, trying to sound friendly to make up on what I was snarling about earlier.

She seemed to forget about what I said earlier. "I heard that the Club burned down... and I kinda knew you'd be here. I just came to visit, to see if you were okay." she responded with the answer I had asked.

I only did a slight nod and laid back down, this time, fully controlling myself with my temper, which seemed to be my weakness for the time being. She walked up to the white bed where I laid, and sat in a nearby stool. I faced towards her and gave a slight glare at her.

"You can get going. You already know that I'm more than adequately fine." I told her in a low voice.

She only gave me a small cheery smile. "How's Rouge?" she asked.

I arched an eyebrow. "Why would that be any concern to you? You don't carry any trust in each other."

That young pink hedgehog just placed her hands on her waist and gave me a mocking glare. How dare she mocks me, the Ultimate Life form.

"I just asked, even I don't have that much of a care for her." she replied.

I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms, slowly sitting up on the white bed, or my white bed for now. "All I can make out is that she's not relatively doing well, the... nurse said she might not make it."

Amy then gave a worried face, which surprised me, seeing that her and Rouge had a rivalry towards each other.

"I hope she'll be all right." she said and looked down at her boots, with her eyes staging sorrow. "I'm sorry Shadow."

"Sorry for what?" I demanded.

She then looked up at me. "For Rouge being in all this mess. She might not make it... and what I last said to her, might be the only last things she heard from me!" Amy Rose's eyes soon started to water.

"She's not going to perish, so quite your sobbing and why not check up on her." I told her, anything for her to quite getting all teary.

Amy Rose sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing her eyes lightly. "Yeah, your right. I shouldn't be saying stuff so negative for me being someone who's always positive.

I nodded at her in response. "Correct." I agreed since she always had a positive cheerful personality that always brought good.

It reminded me of when I first met her on ARK, when she was positive with me on not to destroy the world, and that was one of the first times I admitted that she was right.

Her joyful smile then came back across her face. "Thanks Shadow." she said and started to exit the door, but before she did, she turned to me.

"Oh, I forgot! Where are you going to stay since the Club's burned down?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. I did not have an answer. I did not know where Rouge or I were going to stay while the Club got rebuilt. I looked away from the pink hedgehog, ashamed that I couldn't answer her question, even if it was not any of her trepidation.

She came back walking towards me and sitting on the nearby stool. She crossed her legs and pondered. Why would she care about this situation? Can she stay out of anybody's business for just one second?

She then uncrossed her legs and folded her hands, placing them on her lap, seeming to be holding something back, or embarrassed on what she was about to utter.

"Well... I think I have a place... for you two." she suggested slowly.

I motioned her with the look on my face to go on with it. She then slightly blushed. Why blush for no reason?

"You guys... could stay at my place... while the Club is, getting rebuilt." she finally cam out with it.

She then covered her face, with me seeing she was turning a beet red. She just invited Rouge and I to stay at her place. That was it? At least we had a place to stay over at. But only one thing bothered. I'd be the only male staying there. How unfortunate.

There was moments of a silent pause, with me in ponder to give her my answer. We could have stayed at a hotel or apartment, but that was a problem... it would cost a fortune. And Rouge had little money. With me, none. Besides Rouge would have to use all her insurance to get the Club rebuilt.

We could have gotten a room at the government's place, but that was too vulnerable for me. With us going through large hallways with people always outside, inside, here, there. That would be a large amount of irritation with me not getting any quiet. In addition, we might be twice as busy with missions since we'll now be there all day, everyday.

**Damn.**

I sighed and faced towards her. "Very well." I answered.

Amy clasped her hands together, her mood brightened. "Alright! This'll be fun!" she chirped.

I think I'd take back my response, but I'd have to do this the calm, guileful way. "But that's not my decision. You'll have to speak with Rouge to get the final word. It was her Club, so it's now her choice." There, I knew Rouge would decline, since her and Amy shared a rivalry.

Still, it bothered me that Amy still kept her cheerful face glued on. I think I had a clue on what she was going to do: Use her positive side.

**Damn.**

**XXX**

"Come on Shadow! Hurry up!" Amy Rose called out to me.

We were both walking through the hospital hallways. It wasn't my idea neither was it me wanting to even leave my white bed. I should have said I broken a leg before she asked if I was injured. Yes, Amy dragged me into it. After denying her pleas so many times, I finally jumped out because that female raccoon nurse had just entered the room, and I zapped out, pulling Amy along with me.

Now she was pulling me instead of the other way around, down the hospital hallway. I tried to let her release her grip on my hand. She was holing my hand. **My** hand. No one, **ever **touches me without my permission! But that was what Amy Rose did.

Every person we passed stared at us like we were drunk clowns, but I felt them all stare at **me** since I was being dragged by a female hedgehog. And I was the Ultimate Life form! How dare this pink hedgehog destroys my image. I **will** avenge her.

"Shadow! Quite being so slow! You're worse than Sonic." she called out, pulling me up to my feet.

I silently took that as a compliment, but I was being treated like a naughty child!

**Damn.**

**XXX**

That young pink hedgehog and I made it towards the front check in desk, with Amy Rose finally letting my hand go and me, plopping to the floor. Everyone was staring at me. Curse them all.

"May I know which room patient, Rouge the Bat is in? I came to visit." that pink hedgehog spoke to the desk lady.

The desk lady, typed swiftly on the computer searching for the requested patient.

"You're a really fast typer!" Amy complimented the woman.

She only smiled sweetly. "Why thank you dear."

I rolled my eyes. She was a 'Miss Congeniality' or so a bit too cheerful and positive for me. I turned towards the people in the waiting room who continuously stared at me. I stared at them back with a glare of annoyance.

"What?" I asked dark and loud.

They all suddenly went back to what they were doing. I smirked evilly. Works every time.

The desk lady then looked at Amy Rose and started to write down the directions. "Rouge the Bat is on floor three, ER room 317." She handed the pink hedgehog the paper of directions.

Amy Rose smiled cheerfully. "Thank You so much for your help!" she said.

The desk lady only smiled back. Amy Rose grabbed my hand once again.

"Let's go Shadow!" she sung all jolly, it got on my nerves.

I can now see why that blue faker runs away from only this female. She's nuts. But for some reason, I actually admire that part about her.

**XXX**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Amy and Shadow walked into the elevator, or Amy pulling Shadow in the elevator, and pressed the third floor button. The automatic doors closed with only both of them, being alone. Amy, finally letting go of Shadow's hand looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Do you hope Rouge will be alright?" she asked.

Shadow only looked down at her. The image of Rouge in the Club when he found her, all bruised with burned spots and her clothes ripped. He sighed as he remembered it. "She better be."

Amy's weak smile then grew. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" she asked.

Shadow realized Amy was getting too. "What are you scheming." he asked darkly.

Amy only giggled. "Aw, Shadow. It's nothing of your 'concern'." she responded.

Shadow, seeing how cute Amy was at that moment, let her get away with it.

He crossed his arms. "She's only a friend of mine alike to you in the same ways. "

Amy's giggling stopped, her smile vanished. Shadow then realized what he just said. He looked away from her, feeling a bit embarrassed for admitting something like that to the cute, female hedgehog. But for some weird reason, Shadow felt Amy smile twice as big. She then gave him a quick hug.

"Awww! Shadow, you're so sweet! You're my good friend too!" Shadow was a bit surprised by Amy's sudden embrace.

He only rolled his eyes and moaned, wanting the elevator to hurry up so he could get out of the situation he was in with Amy at this time. His prayers were answered as he heard the bell ring and the doors open.

He quickly exited the door before Amy could do anything else. Amy followed Shadow down the now empty hallway on floor three, looking for ER room 317. Shadow turned his head left to right, checking each of the rooms bar code.

Amy was speaking aloud, reading each of the room's bar code. "ER-314, ER-315, ER-316, Ah! Here we are! ER room 317!" she spoke in jolly.

Shadow rolled his eyes. _"Can she ever shut up?"_

Amy looked inside the room, with her and Shadow being out in the entry door way. "I don't see any doctors or nurses." she said to Shadow.

Shadow shuttered, remembering that irritating raccoon nurse that was suppose to take care of him. "Glad to here that there aren't any nurses." he muttered.

Amy continued to look in the room, seeing the white bed. There was somebody in there. Her eyes widened, with hope that Rouge was doing well. She squinted, trying to see Rouge's face, but all she could make out was her reflection on the glass window. Pouting, Amy quietly opened the door, trying not to make a sound.

Shadow gave a small 'Hmpf' and followed her, but not in his quiet type of walk. He was walking heavy into the room. Amy tried to quiet him down.

"Shh! Shh! You'll wake up Rouge." she whispered.

He scoffed. "She's been sleeping for an hour now." he informed.

He walked up to Rouge's bed, "Time to awaken sleeping bat." he said and pulled the white blanket sheet off, only then, he wished he didn't.

There, laid the white bat Rouge-- "Naked!" Amy almost screamed and took out her Piko-Piko hammer and gave Shadow a huge bonk on the head.

"Shadow! You pervert!" She whispered out loud, covering Rouge up again.

Shadow, who was now on the floor with a big bump on his head, slowly got up to rub his new purple bruise. "How was I suppose to think that she was bare skinned?" he asked in a childish manner.

Amy only scowled at him and looked at Rouge, who was still asleep. She sighed in relief. "You're lucky this time Shadow. She's still sleeping."

Shadow crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall, continuing to rub his bruise. "You better watch out with that mallet of yours. It's deadly." he mumbled.

She ignored him and tapped Rouge's arm. "Rouge. Wake up! Rise n' shine Rouge!" Amy was now yelling. She continuously tapped on Rouge's shoulder, with Rouge starting to stir. "Common Rouge! Get up!"

"Amy, you're annoying her." Shadow warned.

Amy paid no mind and then started to shake her, getting impatient with Rouge's stubbornness on not awakening. "GetupGetupGetup Rouge!" she was now close to screaming. And then, Amy found a bare foot, meeting her face, that sent her flying across the room.

Shadow watched in surprise as Amy's body passed him. He then turned towards the now awake and crabby bat.

"Jeez! Can you give a lady some beauty sleep!" she snapped and jumped out of the bed.

Shadow's eyes widened, seeing Rouge's bare skinned body, again. And what was worse. Rouge was awake this time. He could now see every scratch, every burn, every curve on her. He knew that he was going to get in trouble, so he quickly faced towards Amy, who was across the room. It didn't do much help since she herself was unconscious.

He was trapped. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes, being as calm as he could act. "Rouge, go back to your bed and cover yourself with the sheets." he ordered as as calmly as he could.

He could sense that Rouge placed her hands on her hips and was about to refuse , but when she felt her soft fur, she knew why Shadow had told her so. She jumped in the bed and rolled the blanket around her.

Amy, now slowly getting up, held her head. "Owwie, my head." A smile crept on her face when she saw Rouge being okay. "Hi Rouge, again." she added.

Rouge didn't say anything, but Amy knew that Shadow saw Rouge naked again, and this time awake since she was blushing a beet red.

Amy kept in a giggle, she continued on. "I'm happy to see that you're alright." she said.

Rouge scowled at her. "Where's my clothes?" she demanded.

Amy pouted. _'Gosh, she could at least show enthusiasm for us coming here.'_

Amy only shrugged and rolled her eyes, walking out the door. "I'll go check to see where your clothing are. You just stay here and Shadow," Amy gave him a little glare. "You watch her."

"Don't I always?" he asked sarcastically.

**XXX**

It was only Shadow and Rouge alone and together now. Shadow turned towards Rouge, with his face full of anger, it pretty much startled Rouge with her eyes now going wide.

"You fool! Why did you have to go in there when you knew the place was on fire?" he snarled.

"..." Rouge didn't answer, she was still a bit taken aback on Shadow's sudden change of person.

The only thing she was able to do was looked away from her closest friend. Look away from Shadow, and his angered face, with his flaming blood red eyes that showed rage.

Rouge knew that he was upset. He was worried about her, and she did something so idiotic that could had cost her, her life.

"I'm sorry." was all she was able to murmur.

Shadow shook his head furiously. "No. I didn't want an apology, I want an answer." he demanded.

Rouge knew that she deserved Shadow to be mad at her. She sighed. "I just wanted to get the safe. That was all I wanted. I swear, as soon as I got that safe, I was on my way out." she whispered.

This didn't convince Shadow to let go of his anger, or let him forgive her. "Why is that safe so **damn **important to you anyhow!? It only holds that stupid chaos emerald or unimportant files from the government. That has nothing compared to your life now is it?! If I hadn't come in there to save you, you would have been already dead Rouge! Dead! Perished! Gone! Forever!"

Rouge looked at Shadow, listening to every word. Was he really that worried about her? Shadow then stood up and looked away. "I don't want you to go. I don't want another friend to just slip away so easily like that."

This only made Rouge feel worse. How could she do that? What if she really did die, then who would Shadow open up to? She decided to stay quiet. Shadow then turned to her again. This time, there was no evidence of anger on his face, or no more hatred in his eyes, with the flames not there anymore. He was back to his serious self.

"Don't do it again." he ordered strictly.

There was still a tone in his voice that he was a bit upset. But as soon as those words slipped through his mouth, Rouge found herself smiling, knowing that Shadow had forgiven her stupidity, giving her another chance.

"Alright." she responded.

The door's opened with Amy coming in, carrying Rouge's everyday cat suit. "Here you are Rouge. They just been washed and stitched back together." Amy said, handing Rouge her jump suit.

Rouge, wondering why Amy was so nice to her all of a sudden, took them gently. She decided, since Amy was being kind to her, that Rouge should at least treat her the same way. "Thanks." was all she said.

Amy smiled cheerfully. "Your welcome."

Rouge gave a small smirk at her. Amy then clasped her hands together. "Now, the reason why me and Shadow are here, is because I would like to invite you to stay at my place while your Club is being rebuilt." she said.

Rouge's smirk vanished. She looked down at her lap, feeling guilty on how kind Amy was now treating her, and that she couldn't return the favor. But she can return the favor. By accepting Amy's offer.

She looked at Shadow, who was actually shaking his head in disapproval. She gave him a playful scowl and looked up at Amy. "I hate to actually say this, but sure. Why not? It'll only be for a couple months or so."

Amy's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Yes!" she jumped with glee.

Shadow placed his hand over his forehead. Rouge had said yes, and now he had to stay and live with two females when he could barley put up with Rouge.

He moaned, not believing on what was happening.

_**'Damn.'**_

To be continued...

**On The Next Chapter: When the three friends are finally at Amy's place, things go a little wacky with Rouge having a nightmare/paradise dream mix. And that's not all. Wait until things head up twice the craziness when dinner comes...**

**AN: Oh no, Shadow living with two girls. What a nightmare. Remember to vote at the poll for the couple's and love triangle you want. I think I did a bit better controlling the weirdness f the drama in this chap. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think about this story, who you think should go with who!**

**Until The Next Chap**

**X-treme**


	3. The Disgusting Dinner Food Fight 1

CHAPTER 3

**The Disgusting Dinner (Food **_**Fight**_** Round 1)**

---

**WARNING: This Chapter contains more Shadouge**

_**T**_wo hedgehogs and a bat, were all sitting in a yellow taxi cab.

Shadow, and Rouge both sat in the back seat, silent, listening to Amy chatter. Amy was in the front passenger seat, talking to the taxi driver, giving him directions. Well, actually, she was blabbering and blabbering about unimportant things.

"And did you know what Sonic did next?" she asked the driver, who seemed to be getting impatient with the young female hedgehog.

"No. I don't want to know what's next." he grumbled.

Amy, seemed like she didn't hear the taxi driver and continued. "He started to eat those chili dogs one by one without even chewing them! I mean, how can he do that? Those chili dogs are like what, a foot long?"

"six inches." the driver corrected.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyway. And he ate all one-hundred of them, in only five minute! How can he do that?"

The driver moaned from his suffering of listening to the pink chatter box.

**XXX**

Shadow and Rouge sat in the backseat, trying to exit out Amy's annoying chattering voice from their ears, but it was just no use.

"Amy?" Shadow asked, in his most kindest voice.

Amy turned her head in his direction. "Yes Shadow?" she asked cutely.

"Shut. Up." he responded darkly.

Amy pouted at him, and turned back to the taxi driver, continuing to talk. Both Shadow and Rouge rolled their eyes.

"She'll never shut that talkative mouth of hers now will she?." Rouge asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and we're going to be living with her for the next two months." Shadow added, then looked to Rouge who sat a seat away from him. "Why did you have to agree to this?" he asked darkly.

Rouge gave him a short scowl. "She was doing nice things for me, so I thought I could've returned it by accepting her offer."

"You could have done something else instead." he grumbled.

Rouge only smirked and did a puffed faced that made her look like a baby. "Aw, Shadow getting a little tantrum?" she teased.

Shadow gave Rouge a 'don't you dare' look. Rouge only chuckled and looked out the window, looking up at the tall buildings. She smiled slightly, then she remembered something. She sighed, still looking at the tall buildings passing by.

"Thank you Shadow." she said.

Shadow, with his acute ears picking up the thanks from Rouge, turned to her, with a confused look. "Thanks for what?"

She took her eyes off the buildings and looked at him. "For saving me at the club." she answered.

Shadow hesitated to reply, then only nodded in acceptance.

**XXX**

"I don't know why he keeps running away from me, but I always know where he is because I love Sonic. But he's always on the go, I wonder why…" Amy was still talking to the driver, more like talking to herself.

"_He's always running away from you because you have a mouth that never closes."_ the driver answered in his head.

They finally reached a road that ended dead straight with the car turning either left or right. The taxi was now out of the city of Station Square, into the town country side. The driver sighed in relief, knowing he was almost there to drop of his riders. Especially the blabber mouth.

"Left or right?" he asked glumly.

Amy was still chatting until she heard his question. "Right." she answered and continued to chatter as if she was never interrupted.

The driver groaned in agony. _"Shut up! Please shut up!" _he begged in his head.

**XXX**

Shadow noticed Rouge grimace in pain, arching her back. He looked to see that he wings were bandaged up in a wing-shaped cast.

"Your wings doing well?" he asked lowly.

She forced herself a smile. "Yeah, just a bit of pain commen' and goen'. I'll survive."

"Of coarse you will." he joked sarcastically.

By this, Rouge seemed to take his humor. She only gave him a soft, playful punch to the shoulder and winked.

"Of coarse." she responded.

**XXX**

The taxi finally made it to it's dropping point. Shadow and Rouge exited out of the taxi as soon as the yellow car stopped, except for Amy, who was still yammering.

"And when he saved my butt once again for the millionth, I fell in love with him more than a million times now."

The driver could not take it any more. "Shut up and just give me my money already!"

Amy, not noticing the drivers sudden temper, just started to dig into her purse and get the right money, still talking. Once she gave him the correct money, the driver tried his best to wait patiently for the annoying pink hedgehog to exit out the door, but she just sat there in the passenger's seat, continuing to talk non-stop.

"And this other time, there was this robot that Dr. Eggman created and looked like Sonic. His name was Metal Sonic! He was planning to take over--"

The driver couldn't take it anymore. "For the love of God, Get out!" he screamed pushing Amy out the door.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!" she complained, exiting the door, but the car soon drove away, trying to get away from the babbling pink hedgehog.

Amy crossed her arms and pouted. "I have a feeling that he wasn't even listening to my stories." she spoke like a spoiled brat.

"_Of coarse he wasn't." _Shadow answered in his thoughts, and shook his head at Amy's innocent behavior with a small enjoyment of the scene.

**XXX**

When they got there, Amy pulled out her key. "Oh! I'm so excited!" she cheered.

Shadow grumbled, looking out in to the wide open distance. There was so much space. He could see the tall mountains and the ever-green meadows with the sun making it a glowing scenery. He was impressed on how much detail nature had that he didn't realize. It looked like a perfect painting...

"Shadow?" he heard Amy call.

Shadow looked up to see Amy holding the entry door wide with Rouge already inside.

"Well? Come on in!" she said cheerfully.

He hesitated on entering the pink, 'homey' house. Him and Rouge looked around. Shadow, was actually surprised on how tidy Amy's home was with her being too young.

"Wow pinky, Ya sure got a homey place." Rouge complimented, resting her weak body on a nearby sofa.

Amy scratched behind her head in embarrassment. "Really? Thanks Rouge. And don't call me 'pinky'." a dark tone approached her voice on that warning.

Rouge then yawned with her eyes getting teary. "Whoa, I must be more tired then I thought." she told herself.

Shadow stood next to her. "Why not take a nap." he suggested.

Rouge, too tired to play around only laid down. "Good... Idea..." and she drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

_Rouge ran down the dark ally with her clumsily tripping over empty trash cans and passing graffiti on the red brick walls. She was breathing deeply, panting. She didn't look back, she continued to run away. But from what?_

_"Get back here batgirl!" she heard a male voice call out to her dangerously._

_She shook her head and turned towards the left. She continued to run. Rouge didn't know why, but she couldn't fly. She couldn't feel the ebony wings on her back for her to spread and fly away to safety._

_"Come here n' let us rape ya you slut!" another male voice called out._

_Rouge then picked up the sound that there were too many sounds of running footsteps chasing her. There was more than one man. _

_That wasn't good._

_Rouge was getting tired, with her running with full speed. She tried to unfurl her wings again and again. She failed. She had no choice but to get caught, hide, or fight back. She had confidence in herself, because she was a strong woman. The more she thought about it, the more of the idea was a good decision for her. _

_But instead, she continued to run. She could hear the gang closing in on her. Sweat was dripping through her face as she was now gasping for air._

_She made another turn to the right. Dead end._

_"Oh no." She whispered to herself and turned around to go back to running, but then she saw shadowy figures approaching her. She was trapped._

_"Where ya goen'' cutie? You can't leave with out us now."_

_Rouge was trying to catch her breath. The men were closing in on her. She had no choice now. Rouge jumped and landed a hard kick towards one of the gangsters face. _

_He caught it._

_Rouge gasped in surprise, but the next thing she knew, she was thrown against the hard brick wall with enough force to break any human's back. Rouge yelled in pain as she fell to the floor on her knees. She then heard the men snickering._

_"Common, let's get er' now." one gangster said._

'_Damn it!' she cursed in her thoughts._

_Rouge did nothing but stare in horror as the gangster walked up to her. The leader of the gangster was then about to touch her, until someone pulled him back into the shadows. Rouge then heard violence all around her._

_Screaming, Yelling, Punching, Attacking... pain from the men who were about to rape her._

_She slowly sat up to see who her savior was. She could see his silhouette in the shadows, he was holding up one of the gangsters by the throat. She knew he was about to chock him._

_"No! stop!" she called out, reaching out to her hero._

_The familiar silhouette's figure looked towards her, then dropped the man and started to slowly walk to her. Rouge smiled at her hero as the figure of an echidna came out from the shadows._

_"Knuck--" Rouge stopped in the middle of her word._

_It was not Knuckles. The echidna figure turned out to be a hedgehog's in the moonlight. It was an ebony hedgehog with blood red eyes. He looked down at her and held out to her to help her up. Rouge took it slowly._

_"Shadow?" she asked in a whisper._

_The black hedgehog smirked and embraced her into a hug and leaned his lips next her ear. "I'm glad you're safe." he cooed._

_His voice was so soothing, to Rouge, it sounded like a pure melody. She then noticed Shadow's arms were wrapped around her. She never felt this in a long time now... safe. In her own friend's arms._

_"Oh Shadow I--" she was cut off, by a kiss from her friend then._

_Rouge was stunned by this. About Shadow's sudden change of character. But his kiss had so much passion in it. So much heat, she returned it and gently wrapped her arms around hisneck. _

_Their first kiss... in an alley..._

_They broke apart. She seemed to relax by how calm his face expression looked. Shadow just kissed her forehead with Rouge cradled in his arms. She was exhausted by running from the gangsters earlier, but she seemed to have forgotten all about it._

_"Go to sleep now..." he whispered in her ear._

**XXX**

"Rouge."

"..."

"Rouge."

Rouge fluttered her eyes open, hearing the same voice of the hero in her dream, when her vision came to focused, she realized that Shadow's face was just a centimeter away from hers. They both just stared in each other's eyes, speechless, until Shadow broke it.

"Will you mind letting me go." he grumbled.

Rouge, then saw her arms wrapped around her friend's head pulling him near herself. without hesitation, she released her arms and Shadow quickly stood up and backed away. Rouge didn't say anything.

When the silence was becoming awkward, Amy's voice was called out from the kitchen. "Dinner!"

_'Saved by hot-head.' _Rouge said to herself and quickly stood up from the sofa, slightly cringing due to the affect of her ripped wings.

She then looked around the room to see that the time on the clock read 7:42 p.m.

Her eyes widened. _'I've been sleeping that long!?' _she asked herself.

They both entered the kitchen, with Rouge surprised to see a white and pink hearted table covered with plates of food. It looked too delicious. Amy greeted Rouge and grinned weakly.

"How's your back doing?" she ask, trying to sound kind.

Rouge ignored the question and stared at the food. Her stomach rumbled. She then remembered that she didn't eat all day. Of coarse she was starved!

Rouge then faced Amy and smiled a cracked smile. "You're sure a good cook huh honey?"

The moment was ruined, but Amy's smile brightened. "Thank you. Let's eat!" she proposed, sitting on one side of the table, the left side while Rouge took the opposite side from her.

Shadow looked to see if there were any other chairs nearby, but there was only one more... right next to Amy.

Amy smiled brightly with Shadow, at first confused, gave her a scowl. He walked to her side and sat beside his newest friend.

He then looked down at his plate. It was covered with food with a pleasant aroma, that it secretly made his mouth water. He then grabbed the chicken leg off the plate and started to take major bites, not chewing, but just swallowing it whole. And that began the dinner.

Amy and Rouge, who didn't even touch their utensils, stared at the Ultimate Life form eating so, sloppily. Especially Amy. They both continued to stare at the greedy hedgehog who was now chewing nosily with his mouth wide open.

Amy saw the food mixed with saliva in his mouth, her eyes widened as she grimaced in digest. She pushed her plate away.

there. "You're not eating?" he asked with his mouth full and spaghetti sauce around his mouth.

Amy just looked at his dirty grease covered mouth. She then stood up. "I'll be right back. I just lost my appetite." she then hurriedly ran out of the kitchen, covering her mouth with one hand.

A few seconds later, Rouge and Shadow heard the bathroom door slam shut and heard... heavy liquid splash in the toilet.

Rouge was about to tell Shadow about his eating habits until she heard a big splash from the bathroom. Rouge then made a disgusted face, with it turning into a vomit color of just thinking about what Amy was doing. Haven't guessed yet?: Puking.

Rouge then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the splashing and hacking from the bathroom. "Shadow. Next time, eat with your mouth closed." she told him calmly.

Shadow wiped away the grease from his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's the purpose of doing that?" he asked sourly.

Rouge inhaled deeply. "And use your napkin to wipe your mouth."

Shadow crossed his arms. "I don't see any reason to do as you say." he mumbled.

"Just do it, or Amy's gonna barf on you." she warned.

**XXX**

After a few minutes, Amy returned looking a paler pink then usual, and she was holding her stomach as if she were already stuffed. She looked over towards Shadow, who's plate was now empty, sparkling clean. She pictured him eating like the pig he was earlier, the feeling of her stomach came back, but she fought it and sat back down beside him.

She slowly pulled her plate near her and started to grasp the utensils, getting ready to cut the steak. Shadow looked at her in concern, now knowing why she was... puking earlier.

_'Women are just sensitive eaters.' _he thought.

He decided to start a conversation, which he rarely did. "What's that?" he asked demandingly.

Amy looked at him. "What's what?" she asked.

"That." Shadow pointed at her plate, at the steak.

She looked down and back at Shadow. "You never saw steak before?" she asked.

Shadow crossed his arms, not answering since he really didn't even hear the word steak. He then heard a giggle from Amy and looked at her with his trademark face.

"What's so funny."

Amy was still giggling, this time cutting the steak quickly. She then picked the now cut piece of steak with her fork, dipped it in the small mound of ketchup at the side of her plate, and lifted it up near Shadow's mouth. Shadow gave a confessional look, then gave her a scowl.

"I can feed myself you know." he said with his crossed arms tightening, not believing Amy was treating him like a child.

"Oh, come on Shadow! Just a bite. It tastes really good!" she convinced.

Shadow had to agree, he could smell the thick meat's smoky tenderness, it's juicy sizzle, it's chewy hard leather. He glanced at it. It looked... Delicious.

And that's when he took a bite, and started to chew.

Amy just watched Shadow slowly munch it, she smiled at him, seeing his face. Eyes closed, mouth closed but jaw slowly opening, then closing. His breathing a deep, steady tempo. Amy suddenly realized how, handsome he was, to compare with her Sonic.

Rouge continued to look at her friend in amazement, but then her dream came back. It might have been a dark, cold nightmare, but for some reason, it wasn't like a nightmare at all, but a heavenly dream.

Both girls were just staring at him. Thinking dreamily about him: The Ultimate Life form.

Shadow noticed them both, gazing at him. He swallowed his piece of steak and looked from Amy, to Rouge. They continued to stare at him not yet knowing that he caught them, he got irritated.

"Do I have anything on me that's bothering you two?" he asked annoyingly.

The two girls shook out of they're thoughts and then started to eat. Even though Shadow was finished, he took five slices of steak from the pan on the table, getting ready to adventure more with the meat.

**XXX**

Shadow had just finished his last loaf of steak from the plate. He was now declared finished, with his meal.

Rouge and Amy's plates were still stacked with food, but they were already full.

Rouge groped and looked at Shadow in surprise. "Shadow! When was the last time you ate!" she asked more of the sound of a demand.

"When did you learn to eat that much!" Amy added.

Shadow only crossed both his arms and legs and closed his eyes, leaning back from the red oak chair. "In case you're wondering, that would be-- -_Burp-"_ Shadow released a bubble of air from his stomach.

Amy looked at him with a twisted face. "Yuck! Shadow, cover your mouth!" she said.

Shadow looked at her not caring. "And why should I listen to your request?" he asked rudely.

Then out of nowhere, a giant hammer of the colors red, yellow, and white popped up behind Amy's dress and was above the ebony hedgehog's head on pounding position. "Cause if you don't, It'll turn you into a pancake." she warned threaten.

Shadow only scoffed. "Fine then, but don't think that you got your way there." he stated simply, then felt a round, hard, flat object behind his head. The momentum was powerful enough to force Shadow's face on his now clean plate.

Shadow remained still for a moment, then slowly lifted his face, with the plate still glued on. And Amy only knew one thing, so did Rouge: He was **not** happy.

Shadow ripped the plate off his face and scooped a hand full of mashed cranberries from the table and threw it at Amy's head.

_**SPLAT!**_

Violet red mush was slithered across the pink hedgehog's face. Amy was stunned that Shadow did such a thing. She removed it with her own hand, hearing Rouge snicker lightly. She turned towards the white bat who was sneering at her. Amy then took a bowl of spinach and threw the green slush at her. Rouge, who sensed it coming, barley dodged it by ducking.

"Ha-ha! Better luck next time pinky!" Rouge called, but then the next thing she knew, she was met with a chocolate monster cake, dead in the face.

_**SPLAT!**_

Rouge stayed there for a second, trying to hold her anger in. Shadow crossed his arms, and smirked, making it obvious that it was him who threw it.

"Hmpf. Better luck next time whitey." he mocked.

He looked towards Amy, but when he did, all he could see was spaghetti with meatballs and all he felt at the same time was...

_**SMACK!**_

Shadow slowly wiped the pasta away, with some dangling beside his ears. "Oh no you didn't." he growled.

Amy smiled gleefully, actually having fun. "Oh yes I did." she challenged.

Shadow grabbed a glass of egg yolk and was about to toss the liquid at her, before his face was yet again covered in a sloppy kind of food.

_**SLAP!**_

_**SLAP!**_

He heard a giggle from the one at fault: Rouge.

And he also knew he got Amy too, since he shook the slop off and saw Amy in the same slop he was in. He turned towards Rouge, and smirked.

"Payback time for you bat-girl." he spoke with an evil grin of revenge.

He threw the egg yolk, and instead at Rouge's face, it was her jump-suit.

_**SPLAT!**_

Rouge gasped in shock, looked at her purple and pink hearted suit. She looked at Shadow in anger and threw a bowl of mashed potatoes at him.

"How dare you!" she yelled, yet there was a hint that she was forcing herself not too smile.

_**SLAP!**_

The mash potatoes hit the black hedgehog straight on. Rouge seemed to also enjoy this. She then looked at Amy with Shadow now clear out of the way and gave her a smile of revenge, grabbing a couple of tomatoes from the table and aiming it at Amy.

"Eeek!" Amy screeched, she tried to reach for a plate for a shield, but it was too late.

_**SLAP**_

Amy just stood there, smelling the tomatoes scent.

The pink hedgehog then started to tremble. "I. Hate. **TOMATOES**!" she cried.

Amy took the pitcher of icy water and flung the water at Rouge with her strength to release her anger.

_**SMACK!**_

The freezing water hit Rouge's whole front side with a direct hit. Rouge gasped in shock, then glared at Amy. Amy stood there holding the now empty pitcher in one hand and her free arm on her hip, with the body language as 'Got you back.'

_**SPLAT!**_

Amy then found herself again... covered in tomato juice. But it wasn't Rouge this time. Amy wiped the juice off her face and turned her head to see the Ultimate Life form, tossing a perfect ripe tomato in his hand.

The pink hedgehog scowled playfully. "Oh you're so going to pay for that!" she yelled, picking up a bottle that was full of apple cider and aimed it at Rouge, then Shadow.

"Oh really? We'll see who's gonna get their payback!" Rouge reached for the salad dressing container, aiming it at Shadow, then Amy.

"Very well. Let us end this!" Shadow grasped the ketchup pack, aiming it to Amy, then Rouge.

They all smirked evilly, and their food weapons then went off, aiming at all directions, uncontrollably.

_**SMACK!**_

_**SPLAT!**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**PLOP!**_

_**SLOP!**_

_**WHAP!**_

_**SPLASH!**_

_**SPLOOSH!**_

_**WHAM!**_

**XXX**

The whole kitchen was covered with food. Everything was either smeared with food, or soaked by the drinks. But the ones who caused the mess, where nowhere in sight in this room, they were in the living room, and of coarse they were all covered in the same sloppy food. But instead of screaming for how filthy they looked, they were laughing. Except Shadow, who was the serious stubborn type, was only smirking, chuckling slightly.

"That was so fun!" Amy chipped.

Rouge, who was sitting on the pink couch, couldn't help but smiled at her. "I gotta admit, that was quite childish." she commented.

Rouge then turned towards Shadow who sat beside her, and gave him a surprising hug, which startled him. "Thanks for starting the fun Shadow." she tease in her tone.

"Yeah, whatever." he said quickly, trying to break the awkward embrace, but couldn't.

They were both stuck. Rouge tried to release her arms wrapping Shadow, but she couldn't.

"Seems like I shouldn't have used the honey n' syrup huh?" Rouge asked, trying to break away again.

She and him tried once more, but it didn't do any change, they were stuck in that pose. But when Rouge was embraced with Shadow at that second, it reminded her of the dream she had earlier.

"I'll go get us some towels." she informed.

Shadow gave Amy a friendly scowl to say his thanks. Once she was gone, Shadow looked at Rouge who was looking at him. The ebony hedgehog arched an eye-brow.

"What?" he asked, actually sounding polite about it.

Rouge looked away. "I have a question."

Shadow did a single nod, signaling her to continue.

"What where you doing wrapping you around my arms when I was sleeping?" she asked eyeing him cautiously.

Shadow didn't say anything at first, but he decided to tell her anyways. "How am I suppose to know? You were asleep. Including your tossing on the sofa and murmuring some words that I wasn't able to identify. I was only sitting around, and that's when you grabbed me and said--" he discontinued.

"What?"

"...Knuckles." he finally answered not looking at her.

Rouge looked down at her feet in disappointment and having the hint that Shadow seemed upset, for some reason. "Oh."

Shadow said nothing with them still together in a hug that seemed to have gotten looser. Shadow's arms seemed too loose around her. Like he was about to let her go, like she was being pulled away and he couldn't do anything but watch.

Amy came back, seeing Rouge lay on the Shadow's chest. And what was very odd, was that Amy was giving Rouge a competitive yet friendly glare.

To be continued...

**On The Next Chapter: Amy takes Shadow to go shopping for Rouge due to her injuries. Will this horrific nightmare ever end for Shadow when he has to go through the aisle of girl cloth's, make-up, and stuff that only women should buy? And how will he react when they run into a certain blue hedgehog?**

**AN: And that's not where the drama ends. Review and don't forget to vote. Must I keep reminding the ones who are so forgetful? If you're not gonna vote then at least review people. Aren't reviewing then just vote. It's easy! ;)**

**Until The Next Chap**

**X-treme**


End file.
